Blizz
Blizz '(ブリザード, ''Burizzo, Lit. ''"Breeze" ''in the english anime) is the user TOAA's Icejin, or "Frost Demon" as he has chosen to interpret the race as. Blizz, also known as The Legendary , Blizz is, just as his title suggests, the legend and supreme hero of his race. He has sworn loyalty to The Grand Supreme Dark Kai and is a member of the 12 Demon God Fists Of the frost demon species, Blizz is the only one to demonstrate the ability to revert to his previous, weakened states thus far, using it as a method of purposely limiting himself and his powers and abilities so as to make fights for interesting. Character Overview Appearance Blizz has a rather unique appearance distinguishing himelf from other more generic and modern icejin. He seems to be of a slender, lean build and his entire body his encased in the unique armor that the Frost Demon species are known to generate. His face is completely covered in said armor save for his chilling green eyes, and he has a pair of dark, black bat-like wings growing out of his back which he seems to use in order to help his already skillful flight capabilities. The armor on his head arcs out and forms a pair of horns giving the top of his head a rather ornate appearance distinctively similar to that of a japanese Kabuto helmet. In all of his forms, Blizz shows a rather odd characteristic of having a large, open hole in his chest allowing people to literally see right through him. This may be because of the fact that Blizz is so exceedingly devoid of emotion, that this may have happenned to his physiology, literally being enough to reflect in his physical appearance. Personality Reflecting his title of legendary "frost" demon, Blizz is cold, callous, and calculative. He only seeks to do combat with the universes mightiest beings and slay them, taking their deaths as trophies to his name. The reason he follows The Grand Supreme Dark Kai is because he believes that he will be able to feed his own power greatly and complete his goal of fighting and destroying the universes mightiest. He does not have a sense of cameraderie and is willing to throw his own subordinates into harms way, even taking their lives on his own if they cannot carry out the tasks that they were designated with by him. Biography Power Level Extremely huge, Blizz is one of the strongest, perhaps even THE single most powerful member of the 12 Demon God Fists aside from Kongen. Blizz's power is enough to instill horror in the hearts and minds of the other Demon God Fists just by sensing his presence, and is shown to have the properties of absolute zero ice to it. The Grand Supreme Dark Kai states that it isn't because his aura is magically imbued with the elements that he may perform such a feat, but it is because "his heart is just that cold". By powering up, Blizz had the ability to replicate Super Buu's destructive feat of tearing down the dimensional bonds of the universe which held it together, effectively causing it to nearly collapse in the process. Upon the second coming of Tax, Blizz had shown himelf powerful enough to completely obliterate the Kujo, even in the latters powered up form without so much as a single casual attack, the likes of which seemed unsuspecting alltogether. Blizz's energy manifests itself as a malevolent, cold green aura surrounding his body from head to toe. Skills Ki Techniques '''Deathbeam: '''One of blizz's favourite and most used attacks to take the lives of his enemies is the deathbeam. As is with all the members of his race, Blizz shoots the deathbeam as a thin, extremely concentrated energy wave which comes out of the tip of his finger and has extremely high piercing power to it. Sacrificing explosive force, Blizz's deathbeam has the ability to strike and take the lives of his opponents in the blink of an eye, its true power being thanks to its piercing strength, concentration, and accuracy. '''Death Ball: '''Bringing about the end of entire planets worth of foes, Blizz has the ability to form the infamously deadly Death Ball attack of his race. Raising a single finger over his head, Blizz materializes an ungodly amount of energy and focuses it into the shape of a huge energy sphere. The sphere will continue growing to seemingly gargantuan size until Blizz is satisfied with the amount of power that he has put into the attack. The sphere is so huge that it has the ability to absorb enemy attacks that are thrown at it while it is being hurled at his enemies. Unlike most death balls, Blizz's seems to move much faster. '''Telekinesis: '''Though prefferring to do away with his opponents physical or with a clean, quick ki technique, Blizz has shown the ability to use his races signature ability of telekinesis. He rarey uses it, only implementing it when he is either underestimating or merely palying around with his opponents. However, he can resort to using this aspect of his power if he is entertained enough by his opponents, often throwing things that are in the immediate surroundings at his enemies, such as large rocks, boulders, tree's, etc. '''Psycho Barrier: Transformations Base Form The Legendary Frost Demons base form alone is more powerful than the mightiest of modern Frost Demons whom have ascended to their 6th, battle-purposed transformation. His energy is such that the mere act of powering up was enough to shatter apart the dimensional walls of the universe and begin to collapse it in upon itself. Against most opponents, Blizz rarely has to ascend beyond his base form, as his the sheer magnitude of power he has at his disposal is enough to easily do away with even the mightiest beings in the universe, as shown when he casually defeated a newly empowered Tax in a single move. Second Form Blizz' second form causes him to undergo a form of metamorphisis. He appears strikingly more humanoid than in his previous form, and is easily the most human-looking Frost Demon displayed in the series thanks to the appearance of this transformation. In this state he looses his wings and most of the mask covering his face sheds away to reveal a pale face with the same green eyes he displayed in the previous state. His body generates its own white clothing and he obtains a green-handled katana sword to wield in battle againt his enemies, although he rarely draws it, preferring to use his martial arts to defeat his foes while in this state. Blizz's power increases from his previous form to the point where he can now dominate his opponents with casual ease. Most of those who oppose him while in this state do not even have the ability to fight back against him due to the sudden increase in strength, speed, power, and durability he obtains. Third Form Blizz's hair elongates and his clothing merges together forming a long draping coat-like mantle which tightens at his chest forming the ability of freedom of movement. The half-kabuto that was on his head from the previous state morphs to once again encompass the top of his head, now having two horns once again which extend out of the sides of his general temple areas. His bat wings return and seem to elongate and grow bigger while in this form, and he also has the ability to generate long spears of energy out of thin air which seems to be one of his favourite forms of combatting his enemies while in this stage of transformation. His power surging once again, Blizz's ki output now becomes impossibly huge, to the point where his mere presence gives of an extreme pressure as if increasing the very density of the atmosphere surrounding him, making it difficult for enemy attacks to reach his presence, let alone do damage to him. In this form, Blizz's attack behavior becomes exceedingly brutal and merciless. He inflicts attacks on the bodies of his enemies which are designed to torture and inflict immense pain. One of his favourite moves in this form is the crazy fingerbeam, where he fires fast bullets of energy out of his fingertips and inflicts aggravated, bloody, and painful wounds all over the bodies of his enemies, usually aiming for the most vulnerable of places. He also prefers to terrorize his opponents by making them run from him or torment them with sick mind games, as he has the ability to chase down and catch them in a split instance. Only to leave them be and go on the run again. 4th Form Blizz's fourth or "true" form grants him devastatingly godlike power even by the standards of all his previous forms. Blizz states that the only one capable of pushing him to release this much of his power is The Grand Supreme Dark Kai himself. This form being his "true" state, Blizz looses all semblance of the signature white bio armor which his race has a habit of generating. Fro his head erect two, straight horns and the kabuto from his previous states is completely gone. The wings on his back elongate and become more furry, and he obtains black body fur covering most of him save for his torso, shoulders, and face. A long dark tail also comes out of his lower back which he may use for combat purposes if he wishes, such as binding and restructing his enemies or even focusing energy into its tip and releasing it as a makeshift form of ki focus, should the rest of his limbs become restricted. His toes and fingers become very dextrous and opposable, forming violent and sharp calws that are capable of easily shredding and ripping apart the bodies of his enemies. While in this form, Blizz's power level shoots to almost unprecidented levels, truly placing him in a class of his own, perhaps even rivaling the power of The Grand Supreme Dark Kai himself while in this state, as the latter is the ony one whom has pushed Blizz hard enough in order for him to have to take on this form. Blizz uses this state in order to instill absolute hopelessness and despair into the hearts and minds of his opponents before killing them, taking a strange delight in making them break before taking their lives away. He dominates them with his superior strength and speed, and his brutal attacks which seem to make usage of the environment to smash and crush his enemies against. He rarely uses any form of combat besides martial arts and physical attacks, only resorting to ki if he wants to take the usage of an opponents limb or completely destroy their lives alltogether. 5th Form Nobody, not even the Grand Supreme Dark Kai knew about Blizz's fifth transformation. The form specifically built for battle and destroying ones opponents is his to command. Blizz states that not event he Grand Supreme Dark Kai was strong enough to push him to release this level of power, however, this is untrue, as it is later revealed that his master had knowledge of it all along. Even so, the extreme power of the form cannot be ignored or denied. In this state, nobody, save for the Grand Supreme Dark Kai himelf, knows what Blizz's appearance is. He has been depicted as a tall, slender sillhouette, maintaining the large hole punched through him at the dead center of his chest. It can be safe to say that like all of his races people, his fifth form is that of which is completely built and composed for the purpose of battle, warfare, and inflicting damage upon the bodies of his opponents. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles